Maria Robotnik
Maria Robotnik was the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik, the cousin of Dr. Eggman, and was Shadow the Hedgehog's closest companion aboard the Space Colony ARK until her death. Maria was gunned down by a G.U.N. soldier while she was helping Shadow escape capture. Her final wish was for Shadow to protect humanity. History Maria was a terminally-ill patient on the Space Colony ARK who had contracted the disease NIDS (Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome) which seems to be related to the disease AIDS. Her grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik created Shadow as a means to study immortality and to use the fruits of the project to attempt to cure Maria. After Shadow's creation, he became close friends with Maria. Sadly, Maria was killed by delusional soldiers after releasing Shadow from a cryogenic tube in the Japanese version. However, in the English dub, they say she was taken away. She was dead for 50 years and she sometime reappears in Shadow's mind. Personality While frail in appearance, Maria was strong in spirit. Eternally cheerful, optimistic and positive despite her condition, Maria could see the good in almost anyone or anything. She was likewise a very kind, caring and thoughtful soul who always put others before herself, supported her friends, and held an unconditional love for the people of the world, even showing compassion towards her enemies when they were distressed. Because she never got down to earth, Maria was very interested in the planet and wished to see it. She was as well very encouraging as she could make others accept themselves and calm others down when in stressful situations, including Shadow. Always gentle and thinking about others before herself, Maria was one who found it easier than most to forgive and forget, not to mention trust. Even after GUN violently raided the ARK and shot her down, Maria did not hold any ill will against the people on earth and only wished for them to live happy lives. She was also utterly selfless as she sacrificed her life for Shadow's sake, having faith he would carry on her dreams for her. Despite her youth and frailness, Maria was brave, determined, and had a strong sense of righteousness. When the Artificial Chaos were on a rampage, Maria wanted to stop them to save the innocent, and during the GUN's raid on the ARK she refused to leave the injured researchers behind. Even on her deathbed, Maria remained undeterred and only wished for Shadow to fulfill his purpose. Relationship Family *Gerald Robotnik - Grandfather *Dr. Eggman - Cousin *Eggman Nega - Descendant Friends/Allies *Shadow the Hedgehog- Best Friend *The Commander - Friend Enemies *Black Arms **Black Doom *G.U.N. Quotes Theme Trivia *Christopher Thorndyke and Molly both remind Shadow of Maria, because of their similar selfless natures and the kind, loving look in their eyes. **Amy Rose also reminds Shadow of Maria, because Shadow has to help people. *Speculated date of death is 02/07/1953. Reason for said speculation is the countdown timer in the Space Colony Ark on the Sonic X episode "Robotnik's Revenge" which takes place 50 years after Maria's death. *She was the first and only weakness of Shadow the Hedgehog whatever everyone mention her name or Shadow having a flashback of her. *According to Sonic X, Maria is twelve years old, just exactly Amy Rose's age. *She was Shadow's first friend before she dies. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nurturer Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:Posthumous Category:Suicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Philanthropists Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Counterparts Category:Merciful Category:Bigger Good Category:Legacy Category:Important